Winchester and Castiel Pornography
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Castiel is using Sam's computer and comes across a video with the brothers and him that never happened, and phones Sam and Dean about it. Destiel, Wincest. Read after "A Few Misunderstandings".


Title: Winchester and Castiel Pornography

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Destiel, Wincest

(Read "A Few Misunderstandings" first. Also, I SWEAR that this story happened to me! That's why I'm writing it. Except for Sam, I SO saw Dean and Cas. There's no way it could've been anyone else! If the rating needs to be lowered, tell me.)

Castiel was on Sam's computer. Neither of the hunters were in the hotel, and something happened to his computer (he's been many places and probably left it somewhere. He told himself he'd retrace his steps later), so he decided to surf the web on Sam's.

It was all very innocent. He was going to type in something intelligent into Google that started with a "G" and something else was suggested.

"Gay porn?" Cas said aloud, questioning it. He knew what both of those were, but had never thought about them together. It went against his better nature to search for things like this, but he was highly curious. Sam had been looking at it. Dean watched it on television. It _must_ be normal. He clicked the enter button and clicked on a website that looked like Sam had clicked on it before: **"Hot Sexy Gays ****_Enjoying_**** Sex Fun ****_Very_**** Nicely****"**. He questioned the grammar in it and let a video load.

The video was ignored. He saw a moving ad of two men going at it. He nearly jumped out of his feathers. No, it wasn't because there were two men actively enjoying each other's bodies on screen…

The people in the video look exactly like him and Dean, and they had never done such a thing before.

Castiel had never blushed before, but he was blushing harder than most normal people. He was flustered, startled, afraid, and aroused all at once. Sam had come here looking at things like this? And how was this _possible_ if he and Dean had never done this before?

The angel swallowed thickly. It could have been heard by anyone, the sound of that gulp. Not taking his eyes off of the screen, he reached around in one of his pockets until he found his cell phone. He hadn't thought about putting in Sam's cellphone number, so he called Dean. When Dean answered, Cas heard him turning down the rock music in the impala.

"Dean."

"Cas? Hey, what's up? You normally randomly appear. What's with the phone call? Warning us ahead of time?"

"May I speak with Sam, please?"

"You don't have his number? And why are you talking with him so much? It's bothering me."

"Just… please. It's urgent. Extremely. I won't be long if I'm taking up your time. Just _please_."

"Dude, whatever's wrong you can tell me."

Castiel looked at the screen again, not realizing that he'd taken his eyes off of it.

"No… it has to be Sam, considering that this is his computer."

"Ooh, dirty details? Tell me."

"Dean, I don't think we should be discussing this private matter."

Pissed, Dean said before handing the phone to his younger brother, "Fine then, douchebag. Here, _Sam_ it's your _boyfriend_." He was clearly jealous and had the wrong idea, but now wasn't the time for the angel to correct him.

"Cas, is something wrong?"

"Porn."

"Excuse me?"

"I used your computer, and found something that never happened."

Sam made a shocked face, didn't speak for a moment (he was choking on his own words a little bit), and then spoke,

"You found _that_? Dude, don't misunbderstand. I was hearing rumors about dean, and so I checked them out. I know you guys didn't do anything."

"Sammy? What're you two talking about? Put it on speaker phone." Dean said.

"Not now, Dean. Cas, I think it's a couple of shapshifters trying to make you guys look bad."

"I think that's you on screen too, Sam. You're putting your mouth on his—"

"No, no, NO! I don't need to hear that! Okay, exit the internet—NO! Clear the history first _then_ exit—" Dean grabbed the phone.

"Castiel, I will freakin' punch you if you don't tell me what you saw." Dean said.

"Something highly awkward. I also don't know how to clear the history—" Sam grabbed the phone back after a moment of wrestling, which nearly ended in them crashing the impala.

"Cas, I'll explain what happened to Dean. Just look up how to delete the history yourself." Sam said.

"Fine. Good bye."

"Bye."

They hung up.

Castiel sat there and looked at the ad with him and the two Winchester boys in it. He clicked the ad, not being able to resist, only to find that he needed paid membership.

Too bad he didn't have a dollar

**END**


End file.
